


She Will Be Fine

by Emilys_List



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s05e21 Gaza, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-29
Updated: 2004-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilys_List/pseuds/Emilys_List
Summary: A phone call between fathers.





	She Will Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**She Will Be Fine**

**by: emily's list**

**Character(s):** Jed  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** General, Missing Scene  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** A phone call between fathers.  
**Spoiler:** Gaza 

He sat down at his desk, settling into his chair. 

"Charlie," he called. 

Charlie appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Mr. President." The young man's coat was gone, his shirtsleeves rolled up, his tie the only fresh item of an outfit he'd been wearing for two days. 

"Charlie, you don't look well." 

"Sir, don't take this the wrong way, but nobody around here looks well." 

"Fair point." 

The President put his glasses on, glancing over the latest briefing from Gaza. "Do I have five minutes? I'd like you to get Donna's parents on the phone." Charlie nodded, turning slowly toward his office. "You've been awfully quiet through all of this." 

Charlie shrugged. "I'm worried for Donna, sir," he said simply. 

The President turned in his chair to stare out the window. "Yeah," he said softly. Charlie walked out of the Oval Office. 

He finished reading the memo. While on the last sentence, Charlie walked to the doorway. "Sir, Mr. Moss is on hold." 

"Thanks," he replied quietly, picking up the phone. "Mr. Moss, this is Jed Bartlet." 

"I'm sorry?" 

Charlie stayed inside for this call, hovering nervously. "Mr. Moss, this is President Bartlet. I'm call--" 

"Mr. President, I am so sorry. I didn't -- I haven't slept all that well, so I'm not quite sharp today. Actually, I... and now I'm rambling." 

"No, Mr. Moss, it's fine. Truly. I'm calling..." He sighed, looking away from the memo. "Is Mrs. Moss there? I'd like to speak to her as well, if I can." 

"Unfortunately, she's on her way to New York and then to Germany." 

"I didn't know that. Our prayers are with her. And of course, Donna." He looked at Charlie, whose sad eyes stared at the President. "You know, the status quo is that I make these calls to people I don't know, about people I've never met. I must confess, in this instance, I don't know what to say." 

"Well, I appreciate the call, Mr. President. But you must have many calls. The families of those Congressmen, and Admiral Fitzwallace..." 

"Donna works 1500 feet away from my office. You have no idea how important this phone call is to me." He heard noise on the other end -- somewhere between a sigh and a sob. "Mr. Moss, I'm sure you're cognizant of this, but you've raised a remarkable and magnificent daughter." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"She makes significant contributions to Josh Lyman and to my administration." 

"Thank you for saying so." 

"Look, I..." The President's eyes drifted over to a picture of Annie and Gus. "You know, my daughter Ellie is about Donna's age. I apologize, I have nothing constructive to offer. I can tell you she'll be treated by the best surgeons, Josh'll see to that. And the people who've committed these terrible acts of violence will be brought to justice." 

There was a pause, followed by a deep exhalation of breath. "I didn't know Eleanor was Donna's age." 

"Well, I don't know for sure. I don't know Donna's--" 

"She'll be thirty-one in a few weeks." 

"Good. She will be happy for that party when it's time, Mr. Moss. You realize that she'll be healthy and safe by her birthday." His fingers found a pen and began to toy nervously with it. 

"She fell out of a tree a couple of days before her tenth birthday, and I thought that was the worse thing that could happen," he noted softly. "By the way, Mr. President, please call me Aidan." 

"Aidan," the President said aloud. "You know, Donnatella is a beautiful name." 

"My wife's idea," he said, his tone embarrassed. "I told her a name like that will only get somebody teased, but she was the pregnant one, so..." 

"I know that situation well. It took me until my daughter arrived to warm to the name Zoey." At hearing her name, Charlie looked up from his place on the couch. 

"Zoey is a very pretty name. And if I may, sir, you and the First Lady have done a remarkable job of raising your daughters." 

"Well, thank you, I appreciate that." He watched Charlie give him the ‘wrap it up' signal. "I'm sorry, I have a meeting with my Deputy NSA. But it was good to speak with you. I hope you know that we're all praying for Donna's health." 

"Thank you, Mr. President. Thank you for the call and... the prayers. We're not all that religious, but I hope no one holds that against us. She's... it's hard not to think of her as my baby, you know?" 

"I know," he replied, nodding. "I know exactly how you feel." 

He said goodbye, and placed the phone in its cradle. "Charlie, I just guaranteed Donna's father that she'd be fine." 

"And you don't believe that?" 

"I believe it will take more than my prayers. And Abby's and yours and..." He took off his glasses and stood up. "Am I meeting Commander Harper in the--" 

"Yeah." Charlie handed off a folder. "You know, sir, Josh's plane took off about an hour ago. He's flying to Germany." 

The President headed towards the door. "He's a madman on a mission, isn't he." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Then Donna will be fine. What's next?"


End file.
